Finding Fate
by Tash2c
Summary: she saw him in a dream a dream that was so vivid she remembered for weeks to come. Sakura is a 15 yr old school girl and is only hoping for a normal life at her new school as well as a new boyfriend. [TEMPORAILY DISCONTINUED]
1. The morning

**_Ok so here's a new story of mine… I know I know I have to update the teenage life n I'm working on it!! So yer… --' _**

:- Finding Fate -:

summary- she saw him in a dream a dream that was so vivid she remembered for weeks to come. Sakura is a 15 yr old school girl and is only hoping for a normal life at her new school as well as a new boyfriend. Before school she has a dream and later sees her 'dream boy' at her school! The only problem being that even though she's in the same class as him she thinks he doesn't notice her! Will she realize Fate with her dreams coming true or will she make a complete utter fool of herself!!

**-Chapter One- morning before school **

it all started when my friends – who ARE great friends – decided to drag me along to a dance party at this lake resort. Now this isn't your average teen party, no mainly all the rich kids in town come here every Saturday. I avoid these parties as much as possible because the guys there are just total spoilt jerks!! Well anyway my friends brought along their rich spoilt boyfriends as well. For a while my friends and I were dancing together but then about after the third song they ditched me. I really didn't mind at first because I was never much of a dancer. But then I realized that they only ditched me because it was a couple's dance. I looked around and then started feeling squeamish, embarrassed and annoyed. Everyone had a dancing partner or boyfriend and I didn't… I went to my table and sort of hugged my knees – well hugged them as best I could considering I was wearing a cream colored dresss that reached my knees and the fact that the table was restricting me. Well I sat there and shamefully sulked. I felt for the first time that I was missing out on something and I was pretty sure that that something was well was not love – I would never go that deep – maybe ill say lust, like and so on. But no, I was defiantly not thinking of that dark intimate red color that's like a rose. Just plainly that soft yet bright pink that would never go any deeper. So yes I sulked but just as quickly got over it. Then at the exact moment I was thinking of leaving, someone walked past looking frantic. I frowned and passed it off and started getting my things together. Then that someone walked back and just stood looking at me as if to check who I was. I looked up and then looked at him too. Then he smiled, gosh did he sure have a sexy smile! He walked over to me and politely held out a hand. "May I have the honor to dance with you?" … his deep brown eyes were intense and I adored his scruffy brown hair. Before I could think over the situation I blurted out "Yes …. Err you may"

We danced for three songs just gazing into each others eyes, slowly going around and around then after the third song we stopped and kept gazing tentatively at each other. I decided to make a move. " So does this mystery guy in front of me have a name?"

"Well yes it is Syaoran Li" he told me whilst kissing my hand "And what's your name beautiful cherry blossom?"

"Well.." I heard myself replying "it's exactly that.. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Li"

"same to you Miss Kinomoto."

We just stood there and then he started moving forward toward me and I started moving closer too. We were just about to kiss… closer, closer… just a little more……..

BRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!

I woke up…… "And it's a lovely day here in Sydney with a top of 29 degrees Celsius with a cool breeze and for all those kids out there don't forget that schools back TODAY!" the radio chirped - " AIIIEE SCHOOL!!!... I forgot…." Sakura moaned.

Sakura got out of her new bed. She had moved recently from Japan to Australia so far she likes Sydney but still misses Tomoeda. Sakura got changed into her new school uniform that consisted of a pleated skirt that was brown with yellow checks and a white blouse with short sleeves. 'eugh brown' she thought. She also had to wear brown shoes. Hers were a pair of Colorado school shoes. She turned to her mirror on the wall that reflected her blue room with a lot of cute teddies everywhere. Sakura grabbed her brush and started to brush her honey brown hair and tied it up to how she usually wears it. She picked up her new billabong school bag and ran downstairs to have breakfast. She quickly gulped up a bowl of rice and some fried eggs and bacon. Her brother then came downstairs. "Morning Kajuu! Here…" her brother teased " Don't call me… oh kore wa.." Sakura opened up a little card that said good luck in big pink letters. "Touya thank you!" Sakura opened the card and in it was letters from all her friends in Japan all saying good luck and so on. Sakura smiled and gave her brother a big hug. Her dad had already left for his new job so Sakura said farewell to her brother and started walking to her new school the last thing she thought was 'Living here near the seaside might be okay after all.. I mean the doctor suggested moving here because of the ocean. He said it is a much better environment for dad's health.' While on her walk Sakura saw some girls that were in the same uniform. She decided to walk over to them and to try and make friends. "Konnichiwa or Hi umm im a new student for your school err for year nine??... my name is Sakura what are your names?" Sakura asked unsurely

"Well my name is Niki and this is Madison! did you say year nine? because we are in year nine too!!" Niki said smiling.

"Come on walk with us to school and we'll introduce you to the right people!" Madison exclaimed. So the three walked to the school and just as they arrived the bell rang Niki and Madison pointed Sakura to the direction of the office so that they could go to class. Sakura went to the Office and she soon found that she was in the same class as Madison.

****

**_well that's all tell me what you think and if I should continue!! Thanks _**

Luvable – Cutie

_**PS for those who don't know kore wa means that's or that is**_


	2. The things That can happen in one day

**_Well here is chapter two!! And everyone I updated the teenage life as well!! Please have a read of it something has happened to Saku in chapter six! (Thanks for the idea melaniemelmelgirl!!) Well umm someone said too bad tomoyo and Eriol aren't in it? I think it was Tinaptran (and thanks for reviewing too) but Tomoyo and Eriol ARE in it sort of… Madison Taylor is Tomoyo, Li will be the same old Syaoran Li, Niki is Naoko,Chelsea isChiharu, well yea and so on... basically im going to be using the names Nelvana gave them in the English version. Even though I like the Jap versions…. Anyway... _**

thankyou to these following reviewers!!

Tinaptran  
melaniemelmelgirl  
and  
Nanie-san_  
_

TinaptranmelaniemelmelgirlandNanie-san

_**Disclaimer:- I don't own Card Captor Sakura at all Sakura is better off in their hands…**_

**_  
_:- Finding Fate -:**

Summary- she saw him in a dream a dream that was so vivid she remembered for weeks to come. Sakura is a 15 yr old school girl and is only hoping for a normal life at her new school as well as a new boyfriend. Before school she has a dream and later sees her 'dream boy' at her school! The only problem being that even though she's in the same class as him she thinks he doesn't notice her! Will she realize Fate with her dreams coming true or will she make a complete utter fool of herself!!

**-Chapter Two- The Things that can happen in one day **

"I'm guessing you're a new student?"the teacher said. "Well welcome I am Mr. Kent and I will be your English teacher!" he looked at a paper that the office lady gave him. It had all of sakuras details on it. "Ah! You came from Japan did you? Konnichiwa Sakura Kinomoto.. Ah do you speak and understand English well??"

"Umm yes… sir I took classes in Japan.."

"Ok then. Well you can sit next to Madison Taylor just over there. And Madison can you take her and show her where everything is??"

Sakura looked around the class 'so this is going to be my English class…' Just before she walked off with Madison she spotted a dark brown scruffy haired guy that had deep brown eyes. Sakura's eyes widened 'The dream guy… I wonder is he has that same sexy smile….Ah Sakura concentrate.. You have to try and remember where everything around here is!!' they were now outside the class room and Madison started talking.

"Oh I can't believe you're in my class!! Ok Just stick with me and Niki and you'll be fine!" she said excitedly. "OK this is Newling the main office is here where you came in from and that is also where you go if you're not feeling well. There is only mainly English science and computer rooms here and.."

"Madison?" Sakura cut her off "Who or what was that guy in the class room there??"

Madison got major manga sweat drops… "Uh Sakura there are 19 guys in that class please describe him to me!!"

**  
"**Well he had Brown Scruffy hair and Deep Brown eyes and yea he was sitting one row away from where I'm supposed to sit his chair was blue and he had no pencil case just a red and blue pen in hand. Oh and his English book had sponge bob square pants on it! He he..." Sakura said realizing just how much information she took in from a glance.

"Oh gee. Say no more Sakura… You have just found Syaoran Li he is from Hong Kong and moved here a couple of years ago. He has been highly wanted by girls since then. He is popular and hasn't even asked a girl out since he came. But trust me he has rejected almost every girl in this school." Madison told her.

"Oh I see so too good to be true huh?" Sakura said sadly

"Oh hey I didn't mean to make you upset. If you really like him ill stick by your side besides my boyfriend Eli Moon is best friends with him and he apparently likes Japanese girls…" Madison said cooingly

"Really?" Sakura sniffed.

"Um yea really now come on I'll show you where the toilets are and the rest of the school."

Madison showed Sakura all the blocks first was Newling which was the first block they were in and it had green doors. The other blocks were Florey which had mainly Math, science and language classes and had red doors. Then Greenway which had blue doors and all the creative arts subjects were there. And last but not least was Wright block which had yellow doors and was mainly geography history and science classrooms. There were also the Demountables which were all just spare class rooms. Madison also showed her where her and her friends 'hung out' which was under a small shelter just outside Wright block. And for Sakuras sake she told her how Li stayed around there with them too but sometimes went to the Cola (A huge shelter that has two basketball courts and mainly Asians hung around there) to play basketball or he would go to the Hockey field to play soccer or football.

Once they went all around they headed back to English class Sakura had a double period for English and then she had history for a single period and then she had recess. In English class the teacher was blabbing on and on about some Shakespeare stuff and Sakura wasn't even paying attention at all. All her attention was directed over at the boy who sat one row away from her she could see him mucking around with his 'mates' writing on tables sending notes to the back of the room to Eli because the teacher had separated them. She couldn't help it but she was afraid of becoming obsessed. Her last boyfriend Kei hurt her a lot and still sent her sms' that disturbed her. After English she headed to Geography and she met Chelsea and Niki there. Madison wasn't in their class for that lesson because she had textiles and design. Through the geography lesson Chelsea and Niki were talking about Valentines Day. "I hope Zachary sends me some roses!!" Chelsea discussed with Niki. Sakura Just sat there doing her work and wondered if she would get anything.

At recess she caught up with Madison and she introduced her to all the girls around. Then a lot of guys came and introduced themselves to her.

"Hey I'm Tyler you look really cute today ahh Sakura was it? You want to come out with me and my friends Eli and Syaoran sometime?" Said A boy now known as Tyler "Hey leave her alone Tyler!" said a familiar voice  
Sakura looked behind the boy named Tyler and saw Syaoran there. 'Oh my gosh I can't believe it he even has the same voice!' Sakura was getting many butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey S you know I was joking I wasn't being mean to the girl or anything." Tyler explained  
"Yea whatever just come I want to go play soccer!"

Well nothing more interesting happened for that day except meeting new teachers and friends learning where all the classrooms were and so on. Sakura had brought her in line skates too so at the end of the day she found Niki and Chelsea and bladed alongside them all the way home. Her brother greeted her when she got there and he had just come back from a job interview and told her he had successfully got a full time job. She did all her homework and had a shower. Then once her Dad came home from his new job at the University of Sydney they had a celebration dinner for Touya.

**Well that's chapter two for you! Please review and tell me what you think! I hopefully will be updating the next chapter of the teenage life and then chapter 3 for this story! :) Well hope you like it!! **

Luvable-Cutie


End file.
